


Siempre Dalton

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen Blaine vuelve a Dalton para ver a sus amigos y para invitarlos a WSS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Dalton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Este fic es reacción al video de **Uptown Girl** por lo que eso es en torno a lo que gira y no estoy tomando en cuenta ningún spoiler ni la escena Klaine que se ha filtrado.
> 
>  
> 
> Para _Michan_ porque sin ella no tendría Warblers en mi vida!!

 

Blaine se estaciona. Tiene las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado. Como debe de sentirse una fanática justo antes de conocer a sus ídolos. Así está él. Este lugar ha sido su hogar y ahora teme no ser bienvenido.

 

Camina con nostalgia por sus pasillos, aspirando el aroma, el ligero barullo de las aulas y el área de casilleros. No se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que extraña hasta ese mismo momento en que sus pasos silenciosos recorren aquel lugar donde todo es seguridad y rostros amigables. Dónde no es un ser invisible, uno más, ese al que nadie mira ni nadie escucha. Manos amigables lo saludan aquí y allá mientras corren a sus clases y él camina lento, demorando lo más posible llegar a su destino. Pero su destino lo alcanza en mitad del corredor donde tantas veces él mismo ha cantado, escucha las armoniosas voces y aligera el paso, es algo que tiene que ver.

 

Blaine se detiene en la puerta a observarlos. Emociones mezcladas y el corazón comenzando a calmarse para dejar sólo una sensación extraña, una fría punzada al ver los uniformes, al ver los sillones en los que tantas veces se ha parado a bailar, las mesas sobre las que ha brincado. Ellos son la familia que ha dejado atrás.

 

La voz de Nick llena todo el lugar y Blaine se siente orgulloso. La nostalgia lo lleva a pensar en todas las veces que tuvo que decirle que no había obtenido un solo, porque Wes siempre lo mandaba a él a dar las malas noticias _"Eres encantador, nadie mejor que tú y tu sonrisa de cachorro para hacer menos malo el momento"_. Blaine no se arrepiente, cada día desde que colgó su saco en el armario ha reafirmado su decisión cuando se topa con los ojos de Kurt y su sonrisa. Irse de Dalton es algo que volvería a hacer, con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de Finn, de Santana, de que nadie lo mire, nada de eso importa cuando Kurt entrelaza sus dedos con los de él en el salón de coro. Pero eso no quiere decir que no duela, que el alma no se le caiga un poco a pedazos porque ha dejado atrás a sus amigos, a los que si lo notan a los que lo escuchan y duele, más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

 

Está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un rostro desconocido se acerca y una nueva voz llega a sus oídos, la mirada es penetrante y de pronto todos lo notan y Blaine se deja arrastrar sin demasiada resistencia hacia ellos. La verdad es que le picaban los pies por correr y unirse al sincronizado movimiento que se conoce de memoria.

 

La señorita Paulette se asoma. Blaine la ve y no puede evitar soltar una risita. Es una de las profesoras más jóvenes de la escuela y por lo tanto centro de miradas de adolescentes hormonales. También es una de las que más tiene que lidiar con las improvisadas presentaciones porque su oficina es la más cercana al salón de los Warblers y no es la primera vez que tiene que intentar callarlos, fallando inevitablemente. Blaine sabe que la profesora de francés es también una de sus más grandes fans.

 

Cuando Nick termina de cantar el grupo se dispersa. Sus amigos se le acercan y es ahí cuando su emoción se desborda, siente las lágrimas acumulándose cuando el cálido abrazo de Trent lo envuelve, siente las palmaditas en la espalda de Jeff. Nick es otro abrazo que lo sostiene hasta que llega David entonces todo le pesa más, el abrazo de David es un te extraño y un extraño a Wes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes?

—Te extrañamos.

—Blaine Warbler.

—¿Regresas a Dalton?

 

Todas las preguntas son hechas al mismo tiempo y Blaine se siente cálido y querido. En ese momento sabe que aunque nunca más regrese a esas aulas y pasillos, estos chicos seguirán siendo su familia.

—No he podido —dice con una sonrisa—. Estamos preparando una obra en McKinley y no he tenido tiempo con los ensayos. Yo también los extraño chicos pero no puedo volver.

—Lo sabemos —dice David tranquilo.

 

Thad no es muy asiduo a los momentos emotivos, ni a mostrar sus emociones en público. Nunca ha sido el amigo más cercano de Blaine pero han estado juntos desde el principio y no puede negar que también lo extraña. Aún así camina hacia la puerta, para dejarles el momento íntimo a los más cercanos. Antes de salir se vuelve hacia Blaine y le da un apretón en el hombro.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos y Blaine sabe todo lo que esas dos palabras esconden.

—Sí —responde sin titubear.

Thad asiente y entonces sale del salón. Blaine no sabe cómo está haciendo para contener tantas emociones.

—¿Una obra? Eso suena interesante —dice el nuevo chico retomando la conversación. Blaine lo mira sorprendido de que siga ahí.

—Él es Sebastián, es uno de los nuevos miembros del Consejo, junto con Bailey y Thad —dice David—. Él es Blaine, nuestro antiguo vocalista.

—EL famoso Blaine Anderson —menciona Sebastián notoriamente interesado.

Blaine extiende la mano y lo saluda. El apretón es suave y los dedos de Sebastián se demoran en soltar su mano, demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Cómo está Kurt? —dice Nick más alto de lo normal.

—Bien, quería venir conmigo pero tuvo que quedarse. Él está a cargo de la publicidad y tenía que recoger los afiches.

 

Blaine saca los programas y los Warblers comienzan a revisarlos. West Side Store y Blaine como protagonista, no es algo que piensen perderse.

—Estaremos ahí —asegura Jeff.

—¿Quién es Kurt? —pregunta Sebastián quitándole poco sutilmente el programa a Blaine de las manos.

—Es su novio —contesta Nick antes de que Blaine pueda hacerlo—. También fue un Warbler por un tiempo.

—Parece que los Warblers perdieron valiosos integrantes el año pasado —comenta Sebastián sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Blaine.

 

Nick comienza a enojarse. Sebastián no es su preferido y no le gusta nada como está mirando a Blaine, no cuando Kurt no está ahí con ellos, no después de todo el tiempo en que esos dos demoraron en encontrarse. Jeff lo toma de la mano, apretándola, calmándolo.

—Bueno —dice Blaine tímido e incómodo en partes iguales—. Creo que la mayor perdida es Wes.

—No sé que haré sin ustedes dos —confiesa David.

Luke le da un pequeño empujón a Sebastián logrando sacarlo del salón. Sabe que están sobrando ahí. Sebastián se resiste un poco pero la mirada de Nick es amenazante, así que decide salir del lugar.

 

Blaine no sabe cuánto tiempo más pasa entre ellos. Mientras conversan, recordando viejos tiempos y compartiendo nuevas anécdotas. Blaine se ha olvidado de que se sentía inseguro. Está contento porque sabe que tendrá a estos chicos para él en la audiencia, que no importa lo invisible que sea para McKinley, además de Kurt, tendrá a sus amigos para que lo vean a él, para que lo aplaudan, que lo escucharán cantar. Le recordarán que no está solo. Que no hay que tener miedo.

 

Una hora más tarde, Blaine recorre el camino hacía su auto, pero ahora con el corazón ligero y el alma en paz. Sintiendo que sí la decisión que tomó fue la correcta, que no había nada que temer, que siempre será bienvenido.

 

Llega hasta su auto, el estacionamiento está casi vacío y antes de que pueda poner las llaves escucha la bocina de un coche y voltea a ver. Su sonrisa es enorme cuando ve a Kurt bajando de su auto, sonriéndole. Blaine camina hacia él con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Kurt siempre lo sorprende, todos los días con algo nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta curioso.

—Terminé con los afiches antes y pensé que podríamos hacer el camino hacía el Lima Bean y recordar viejos tiempos.

 

Blaine sonríe de lado y Kurt le acaricia la mejilla, recorriendo con sus dedos hasta llegar al cabello de su nuca, ese que siempre se ondula a pesar de las capas de gel.

—¿No me vas a decir quién es? —pregunta Kurt demasiado cerca de su rostro. Blaine puede sentir su aliento y cómo sus piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

—¿Quién es qué? —dice Blaine travieso-

—Vamos Blaine Warbler, tenemos un trato.

—Nick —menciona Blaine riéndose.

—Lo sabía —dice Kurt contento— Creo que tu pagas el café.

 

Blaine asiente y sonríe y Kurt se acerca y lo besa, suave, con calma, apoyados en al auto, entregados a ese beso inocente e intimo. Cobijados por las paredes que los unieron, en un mundo donde nadie los juzga, aunque sea por un rato, aunque sea irreal, ambos saben que en el fondo siempre tendrán a Dalton.


End file.
